Fuerzas Especiales Hogwarts
by AlizBMcFly
Summary: Despues de una Guerra es indispensable romper tensiones, por ello la directora decide crear un programa, estaba cansada de todas las diferencias, sabia donde encontraria a las personas perfectas para probarlo. La asistencia al colegio era Obligatoria, los estudiantes jamas se imaginaron en lo que se estaban metiendo, en especial el trio dorado y los Slytherin.
1. Epilogo

Hermione no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Draco estaba seguro de que había cometido una estupidez, algo peor de lo normal.

Theo simplemente estaba frustrado.

Harry amaneció en una cama que no era la suya, no se arrepentía para nada.

Ron, bueno Ron es Ron así que recordaba perfectamente en todo lo que se metió y lo que sus amigos y enemigos habían hecho la noche pasada. Su cámara mágica lo comprobaba.

Ginny simplemente no fue invitada, su curso era el Sexto, lo que quería decir Actividades Diferentes.

A Pansy simplemente no le importo.

Luna reía alegre mientras recorría los pasillos para llegar a su sala común.

Y Los gemelos reían de todo lo que habían provocado. Claro con algo de ayuda de la directora.


	2. Principio del Fin

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Principio del Fin

El mundo mágico se encontraba en su peor momento a pesar de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, el rencor y desprecio entre las facciones era evidente. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pusieron los combatientes en su momento el mundo no había cambiado ni un poco.

No era ninguna sorpresa para nadie, los "Triunfadores" se encontraban débiles y los "perdedores" no tenían absolutamente nada, aun se sentía en el aire la desesperación y temor de que tan solo hubiese sido un sueño y _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _aun siguiera vivo por ahí, después de todo ya les había pasado.

Después de una guerra lo último que se desea es seguir con la tensión. La situación era delicada, al parecer los papeles se habían invertido y los que ahora eran señalados y acusados por todos eran aquellos que de alguna manera estuvieron relacionados con el Señor Tenebroso. Era necesario tomar cartas en el asunto y que mejor lugar para empezar que el colegio, ahí fácilmente podría encontrar a sus blancos.

Al regresar la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall tendría que elaborar un plan, no dejaría que un montón de prejuiciosos terminaran con todo por lo que habían luchado.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ocuparse de lo que correspondía externamente, evitar ser molestada o en su caso reprendida por todos aquellos que querían evitar el avance de la sociedad mágica. Tenía que ir al Ministerio de Magia y si era necesario proclamar como un país libre los terrenos de Hogwarts, no volvería a permitir los destrozos internos que ocurrieron durante la guerra cuando fue despojada de su cargo.

Para su sorpresa no hubo necesidad de llegar a tales extremos, el ministro la recibió en cuanto puso un pie en el Hall que al parecer habían le hecho renovaciones puesto que la grotesca estatua que adornaba el centro había sido reemplazada por una fuente y debajo de ella una inscripción que rezaba un epitafio para todos aquellos que habían perecido en la Guerra.

Una mujer joven de baja estatura y cabellos negros la intercepto en su camino hacia la recepción y le aseguro que el ministro la estaba esperando. Se imaginó que sería una broma hasta que llego a la oficina de Kingsley.

_-Buenos días Minerva, había estado esperándote por un par de días, creía que sería yo el que fuera a buscarte al colegio.-_La sonrisa sorprendentemente blanca de aquel moreno le sorprendió, no le había dicho a nadie lo que pretendía.

Decidió darle una oportunidad y escuchar lo que le diría, sabia perfectamente que el Ministro era totalmente razonable y atendería a todas las preocupaciones que asechaban a su mente.

La plática con el ministerio fue totalmente refrescante, al parecer tenía la cabeza llena de cosas que no necesitaba para iniciar con la reformación del mundo mágico, Kingsley estaba haciendo su parte pero necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de llevar el colegio. Hasta el momento no había pensado en que su cargo estaba condicionado a las decisiones del Ministro. Se avergonzó de sí misma.

_-Me ratificaras como Directora de Hogwarts?- _

_-Por supuesto que lo hare, no hay nadie más con tu capacidad, pero me temo que no poder ayudarte mucho en ese sentido, caerá sobre ti la responsabilidad de mostrar el camino a todos los muchachos. Lo siento mucho-_Minerva no cabía de la emoción, estaba dispuesta a liderar una revolución para conseguir lo que el ministro le había ofrecido sin ninguna resistencia. Por supuesto que aceptaría.

La plática llevo algunos minutos más para después realizar la firma del contrato mágico que la pondría al frente del Colegio, al fin podría seguir adelante.

En el Ministerio le dieron carta libre para experimentar durante por lo menos un año ya después decidirían si era posible extenderlo o no. De esto dependía que muchas personas no se fueran una temporada a Azkaban. La situación era totalmente desesperante sobre todo porque no quería que interfirieran más las fracturas entre las casas en especial la de Slytherin que como bien se sabe tenían rencillas con prácticamente todo el mundo.

Pensó durante todas las vacaciones la forma de llevar a cabo su plan, primeramente tenía que hacer obligatoria la asistencia al colegio de todos los alumnos que estuvieran en edad y a todos aquellos que por alguna u otra razón (la guerra) habían pedido el año escolar.

Para esto debía de pedir un favor al retrato que colgaba detrás de la silla del director. Necesitaba el Hechizo localizador.

Lo segundo era encontrarse aliados lo suficientemente confiables como para guardar un secreto tan importante, había varias posibilidades, tendría que escoger a alguna persona de entre el alumnado y a algún profesor, pero sobre todo a alguien con experiencia en este tipo de menesteres.

Estaba sorbiendo su taza de té cuando la más grande idea le pasó por la mente. Sus más cercanos aliados estaban en la punta de sus narices! Los gemelos Weasley eran perfectos para el trabajo, decidió que era el momento de empezar a armar el plan y les envió una carta que los dejaría lo suficientemente intrigados como para acudir a una cena con ella.

Definitivamente los gemelos no sabían en lo que se metieran si aceptaban.

Fred y George Weasley se encontraban en el sótano de su tienda experimentando un poco, explosivos y algo de polvos mágicos harían maravillas. Esto de estar inventando y mejorando los productos de la tienda era realmente relajante, les hacía olvidarse un poco de lo que fue la guerra y para George el horror de pensar que Fred había muerto. A Fred lo encontraron después malherido en medio de la torre de Astronomía, al parecer quien había muerto de verdad era un mortifago que tenía como objetivo infiltrarse en medio de la confusión gracias a un poco de poción Multijugos, a pesar de que no estaba a favor de ninguna manera le alegraba de sobre manera que otro y no Fred hubiera muerto en aquella ocasión. En fin, la nueva poción de amor estaba resultando un éxito, lo mejor de todo era el tiempo de duración, solamente una hora suficiente para que el afectado se diera cuenta si en realidad había posibilidades o la relación terminaría siendo un total fracaso.

George se encontraba pensando en ello cuando una intrigante carta apareció frente a sus narices. Como era posible eso? los hechizos de defensa que rodeaban su tienda y apartamento eran comparables con los que tenían la Madriguera o hasta el mismo Grimmauld Place así que era técnicamente imposible que eso sucediera sin que se enteraran primero.

La única forma de resolver el intrigante episodio era abrir la carta. Cuando lo hicieron se llevaron una grata sorpresa. Definitivamente su vida no paraba de darles sorpresas, alguien los adoraba.

La reunión entre los Gemelos y la Directora se llevó a cabo ese mismo día por la noche en un restaurant Muggle, así se evitaría la filtración de cualquier detalle que pudieran concretar en la cena. Era muy apresurado decir que pudieran llegar a armar algún plan a largo plazo pero estamos hablando de los Weasley, unos totales impredecibles.

El restaurant en el que se encontraban era normal dentro de los términos de los muggles, nada elegante pero tampoco era un basurero, los gemelos llegaron muy emocionados no cualquier día eran citados por la nueva y flamante directora, a la cual por cierto apreciaban mucho aunque jamás lo admitirían frente a nadie. Se encontraban pensando las razones que habrían llevado a la profesora a contactarlos directamente a ellos, entre las posibilidades se encontraban que quería una dote de por vida de Polvos Peruanos, definitivamente sería divertido averiguar qué haría con ellos, o tal vez era que quería invertir en el negocio, eso definitivamente era mejor, pero no cederían sin logran una vía libre hacia el colegio.

Se encontraban cavilando cuando la profesora llego, al instante se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia hasta que ella los detuvo, solo lo hicieron automáticamente sin tomar en cuenta que era un lugar Muggle, Oh dios habían hecho el ridículo, no es que no les gustara hacerlo, en todo caso lo harían de nuevo y eso es lo que hicieron hasta que Mcgonagall los detuvo definitivamente haciéndolos sentar con un azote para cada uno.

Sobándose la nuca George fue el que rompió el silencio-Bueno, es un gusto tener una cita con usted, pero era necesario que trajera a Fred? Nosotros dos solos estaríamos perfectos-Acto seguido le guiño un ojo ganándose otro azote-O es que me prefiere a mi agrego Fred de forma "seductora" atreviéndose a tocarle la mano, el castigo de la Directora fue que recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica al momento en el que tuvo contacto.

-Ya está bien, es hora de aclarar todo esto, lo primero que les pediré es una total discreción con todo lo que será tratado hoy, por eso les pregunto. Puedo confiar plenamente en ustedes?-La reacción de los gemelos era la que ella buscaba, cambiaron sus poses desenfadadas y las sonrisas que siempre les acompañaban por unas expresiones de total seriedad, aquellas que solo había visto un par de veces, el día en el que hicieron la broma que los alejaría del colegio y cuando volvieron para participar en la guerra. Totalmente decididos, pero en ese momento tambien se encontraban intrigados por lo que podía suceder a partir de este encuentro.

Definitivamente este era el principio de un curso agitado.


	3. Reunion Forzada

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Reunión Forzada

Como buen hombre nacido entre la aristocracia Draco Malfoy se mofaba de su cuna y Buenos modales, no podía evitar ser como era, toralmente desagradable, aun para los estándares de los Slytherin, en especial los de Theodore Nott. Un muchacho que a pesar de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes se las arreglo para liberarse y huir de las filas del Oscuro. Aun no se sabía claramente como es que lo logro, lo único que importa y que importo durante los juicios era que lo había hecho, muchos creían que era afortunado, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Nott no sabía cómo es que había empezado a pensar en su antiguo amigo, tal vez era porque acababa de comprar unas cortinas verdes, muy parecidas a las que se encontraban en la mansión del rubio, una a la que jamás volvería, él se encargaría personalmente de ello. Así que por que había comprado esas horrendas cortinas? Probablemente lo descubriría después.

En el momento que Theo recibió la notificación, por que eso era para el, una notificación sin importancia, aun se encontraba escondido en Estados Unidos sin saber el destino de su país, en realidad no le interesaba mucho después de todo el había huido de ahí. Llevaba por lo menos diez meses escondido en el continente, recorriendolo desde Argentina hasta el sito en el que se encontraba, realmente había tomado la mejor decisión al alejarse.

Llego ahí por medio de un peligroso recorrido desde Australia. Nunca se imaginarían como llego ahí desde Londres.

Fue una total sorpresa enterarse que habían dado con el con tanta facilidad, aun cuando había tomado sus precauciones tanto mágicas como muggles, por ello, desconfiando definitivamente de la veracidad de la carta decidió huir de nuevo con aun más contramedidas, más de las que jamás tuvo. Así que salió de New York solo unos minutos después de leer la carta, tendría que abandonar muchas de sus pertenencias o en su defecto mandar moverlas después, no podía permitirse más errores. Calculaba que faltaban al menos unos días para que empezaran a buscarlo de nuevo, por lo menos una semana ya que estaba a tres días del primero de septiembre, según la carta la fecha límite para presentarse, contaba con el tiempo perfecto para desaparecer de nuevo, esta vez esperaba que funcionara.

Cuando Theo recibió la visita que le cambiaría la vida se encontraba en Santa Mónica, un lugar que para su gusto estaba bastante bien, perfecto para empezar de nuevo, lo había decidido esta vez funcionaria.

Su apartamento estaba situado cerca de la playa, astutamente había logrado sacar suficiente dinero de su cuenta familiar para desaparecer y no trabajar el resto de su vida, gratamente había descubierto que era otro de sus talentos.

Se sentía seguro, habían pasado un par de días después del primero, no había razón para asustarse, estaba satisfecho de sí mismo y sus técnicas de escape, nadie jamás lo encontraría se aseguró personalmente de ello poniendo todo de sí para que sus huellas fueran borradas de la faz de la tierra, inclusive se había conseguido un nombre falso, Bryan Thomson, algo desagradable, pero por eso jamás descubrirían que se trataba de él, era perfecto. Planto pistas falsas de su paradero como lo eran un par de muchachos contratados para hacerse pasar por el durante un tiempo y distintas huellas que indicaban que salió del país. En fin el plan era infalible, al menos es lo que pensó hasta que se vio cara a cara con su visita.

Aun no empezaba a desempacar cuando tocaron a la puerta, extrañado decidió que no abriría-_quien podrá ser?-_nadie conocido eso seguro, pero aun así se quedó quieto, la puerta volvió a sonar anunciando que quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado estaba decidido. Theo aguanto la respiración esperando que la persona se cansara y desistiera. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sonó una vez más, ahora con mayor insistencia, consternado pensó que podría tratarse de alguno de sus nuevos vecinos hasta que escucho una voz que reconoció pero no ubico.

_-Nott, sabemos que estás ahí. Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!- _Se llenó de pánico, pero aún tenía una esperanza, se decidió a abrir pero cuando fue hacia la entrada casi se desmaya al encontrarse con la última persona que le hubiese gustado ver en toda su vida, el insufrible e inigualable _Draco Malfoy._

_-Hey amigo, te habíamos estado buscando durante un tiempo, es bueno volver a verte…-_

No le tomo mucho tiempo recuperarse de la impresión y tomar la varita en sus manos pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos fue despojado de esta en un instante, alguien más se encontraba en la habitación, estaba atrapado._-Como es posible que me hayan localizado? Tape mis huellas perfectamente.-_escupió con rudeza, encolerizado, realmente no quería volver a la vida de antes.

_-Nott, tranquilo, no hemos venido a lo que piensas.-_Esta vez era otra voz la que se estaba encargando de tranquilizarlo, en un primer momento no la reconoció, para nada se trataba de un conocido. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse de cara con Luna Lovegood, la chica rubia, menuda y medio loca de Ravenclaw, solamente la había visto ocasionalmente en los pasillos, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

_-Tu estas aliada con Malfoy? Increíble! Pero créanme, no voy a caer sin luchar.-_Después de esto se abalanzó contra Malfoy tacleándolo en el acto y provocando que los dos cayeran, lo ataco con todo lo que tenía, al puro estilo Muggle, los golpes le caían por todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta, desconcertado, de que Draco no respondía con magia, esto lo detuvo lo suficiente para que casi le partieran la mandíbula en dos.

_-Dioses Nott, te han dicho que no venimos a lo que piensas imbécil! Podrías dejar de golpearme y sentarte a escuchar lo que hemos venido a decirte?-_En ese momento se fijó que la lunática seguía en su sitio con varita en mano y a punto de reírse, aunque para su gusto pudo haber aguantado un poco más puesto que se escucharon sus suaves risas. Definitivamente se encontraba atrapado, que más daba si los escuchaba, lo decidió, mientras ellos hablaban idearía un plan para salir ileso de esa situación.

Levantándose lentamente se sentó en el cómodo sillón de la sala, _-Y bien? Qué demonios quieren?-_Su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad, se preguntaba cómo le haría para deshacerse de un par de magos, y por lo que sabía uno era experto en combate.

_-Todo esto se trata de la carta que te llego hace un tiempo, sobre lo de regresar al colegio.- _Mientras hablaba Luna veía todas las cosas a su alrededor con curiosidad contenida, se le notaba que moría por abrir las cajas y descubrir los secretos guardados.

_-Regresar? Por qué habría de hacerlo? Por si no lo notan estoy huyendo.-_En ese momento lunática no se pudo contener más y soltó una gran carcajada mientras Draco no dejaba de observarla con desprecio, se le veía en la cara que claramente no le agradaba esa chica.

_-Por lo visto no te has enterado de nada papanatas. Eres un Imbécil, te has concentrado tanto en que no te descubrieran que has olvidado ponerte al día, permíteme decirte que todo tu esfuerzo no ha sido más que inútil- _Theo no podía estar más que sorprendido, su cerebro dejo de funcionar, al parecer las marchas forzadas le habían afectado un poco._-La nueva directora dio contigo en segundos.-_ Todo su esfuerzo en vano, decidió que no valía la pena, de seguro el Lord había vencido y ahora los estaba reuniendo a todos, el por ser fugado lo usarían de ejemplo y…

_-No te preocupes Theo-_ Luna de nuevo, de donde habrá sacado que podría decirle así?_-No es nada de lo que estás pensando, solamente te llevaremos de regreso a Bretaña.-_Eso lo asustaba aún más, soportar el viaje de regreso, imaginarse las distintas torturas que podrían utilizar con él, simplemente le daba escalofríos.

-_Oh, por cierto el Lord Oscuro ha muerto.-_Y ahí definitivamente Theodore Nott se desmayó. Su cerebro se fundió.

Mientras tanto en la habitación se encontraba un Draco incrédulo, enfadado y golpeado aguantando a una lunática a cuestas, mientras el estúpido de Nott estaba inconsciente, fantástico, la sabelotodo encontraría la manera de que todo fuera su culpa y le restringiría la varita por más tiempo, simplemente genial.

-_Por Dios! Malfoy, que has hecho?-_y ahí estaba, la acusación.-_ Que le ha pasado a Nott? Pensé que esto sería sencillo para ti! Es de tu casa.-_ Como lo sospecho, la sabelotodo le echo la culpa, típico de ella.

_-Que? Yo no hice nada! Se desmayó solo!-_ Bueno después de un par de golpes bien dados que jamás reconocería.

_-No te creo ni un poco hurón, deberías de verte en un espejo, se nota que has tenido algo que ver.-_ Draco vio esperanzado, o al menos lo que el interpretaba como esperanzado, a la lunática tal vez ella tendría algo de influencia en la tonta.

_-Calma Hermione, yo soy testigo de que él se ha desmayado solo, paso cuando le di la Gran noticia. Al parecer no estaba muy enterado de lo que paso-_ En el momento que la rubia intervino la tensión en la habitación disminuyo dramáticamente, probablemente esa era la razón por la que se decidió quienes conformaran el equipo.

_-En ese caso te perdono hurón.-_Draco estaba en shock, el perdonado? Pero si no hiso nada!- _veo que no había desempacado, eso hará mas fácil la limpieza del lugar, empecemos.-_Mientras hablaba Hermione saco una maleta directamente de su bolso de cuentas. La deposito en medio de la sala, no sin antes poner cómodo a un durmiente Nott con un movimiento de varita.

Después de una media hora Draco aún se encontraba enojado, como era posible que lo golpearan y después fuera perdonado por haberse defendido? Definitivamente odiaba a la mojigata. Algún día se las pagaría y encontraría la manera de que el no fuera acusado de su desgracia.

Estaba tan concentrado en todo su parloteo interno que no se dio cuenta cuando terminaron de introducir todas las cajas dentro de la maleta hechizada que Hermione proporciono para la misión. Cuando analizo la situación se dio cuenta que era realmente práctica, otra cosa que jamás admitiría.

Hermione estaba realmente cansada cuando terminaron de empacar, no quería seguir lidiando con todas estas detenciones, por que no se le podía llamar de otra manera, eran arrestos. Primero se les sacaba de donde fuera que estuvieran y después se les invitaba (sin opción a negativa), a regresar al colegio. Definitivamente eran arrestos.

Ella no confiaba en Malfoy ni tampoco en si misma mientras estuvieran en la misma habitación, simplemente sacaba lo peor de su personalidad, gracias a Merlín que Luna estaba ahí. Se encontraba cavilando esto cuando Nott despertó, se sentía realmente culpable cuando se dio cuenta que había acusado a Malfoy en base a sus prejuicios, luego encontraría la manera de recompensarlo aunque sea un poco.

Theodore despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dio un grito cuando se encontró con su departamento vacío y una sola maleta, que no reconocía como suya, en el centro. A simple vista no encontró a nadie, pensó que tal vez todo había sido una alucinación, paranoia. Pero no, recordaba perfectamente a Malfoy y a la lunática, sobre todo por el dolor que recorría su mandíbula. Ellos estaban en el departamento antes de que su mundo se oscureciera. De pronto recordó, no podía ser verdad,-_El Lord?... En verdad muerto?-_ Se pasó las manos por su cabello, negro, de un largo por debajo del cuello, un gesto que realmente lo tranquilizaba. Se asustó cuando empezó a escuchar sonidos provenientes de la cocina, al parecer aquellos dos no eran producto de su imaginación.

Con paso decidido, pero silencioso se acercó a la cocina, poco a poco, cuando estaba a punto de saltar hacia adentro una cabellera castaña paso justo delante de él, casi dejándolo sin respiración, solamente conocía a una persona con ese color y ese volumen.

_-Granger? Oh dioses. Es verdad! Lord ha muerto- _No podía estar más sorprendido, si Granger se encontraba ahí definitivamente era la confirmación de lo dicho por Luna. Realmente no podía creerlo.

_-Por lo que veo el estúpido hurón dijo la verdad y no estabas enterado.-_La vio con los ojos como platos_-Pues si está muerto, Harry lo venció y pateo su podrido culo fuera de este mundo, pero lo importante es que debemos largarnos de aquí cuanto antes, aún hay mucho trabajo.-_Ella se encontraba roja, tal vez por la impresión por que el realmente se había acercado demasiado sin que pudiera percibirlo, otro talento de serpiente.

_-Vaya Granger, no sabía que tenías ese vocabulario, que dirán los demás cuando sepan que tienes esa boquita tan sucia.-_ Se formó una línea en sus labios y volteo para encontrarse con Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta, imperturbable, pero claramente enojado.

_-Es Suficiente Malfoy, tu castigo durara dos semanas más.-_ La sonrisa tenebrosa le causo un par de escalofríos a Nott, pero no fue nada comparado con la conmoción que sufrió Malfoy, estaba rojo de furia contenida. Tenía que actuar.

_-Por qué? A Dónde vamos?-_Apenas hubo hecho esas preguntas recordó la carta y lo dicho por Lovegood. No podía ser cierto.

_-Bueno eso es algo interesante para explicar, pero no hay tiempo. Hay que irnos.-_Mientras hablaba se ocupó de sacar un periódico viejo y otra carta dirigida a él.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

_Mr. Theodore Nott_

_Apartamento No.23, quinta planta._

_1431 Ocean Ave._

_Santa Mónica, CA. USA._

_ Querido Nott._

_Tengo el placer de informarle que su solicitud de volver al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería ha sido aceptada, por ello es muy importante que se presente el día 1ro. De septiembre. En caso de que le sea imposible se le concederá un plazo una semana. Por favor observe la lista de materiales que se le anexa a esta carta._

_No olvide que no presentarse violaría el Decreto Ministerial para la educación No. 1._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del Colegio._

Que solicitud? Estaba realmente perdido, pero a la vez emocionado, era hora de ponerse en marcha, ya después leería el periódico, no tenía ganas de enterarse de todo y que le diera otra subida de azúcar, era mejor dejarlo así por ahora.

_-Supongo que mis cosas están en camino, no?- _Pregunto con la esperanza que le digieran que sí y no que las habían incinerado con la creencia de que así se ahorrarían equipaje. Definitivamente lo creía por parte de Draco.

-_Por supuesto que no._\- No podía estar tranquilo con esa gente.- _Se encuentran todas en esta maleta, incluyendo todo lo que dejaste en New York por cierto, era un bonito apartamento más amplio que este.-_La chica Lovegood logro impresionarlo una vez más, su vida entera un una maleta? Debería pesar horrores!. Ni siquiera una serpiente escurridiza como él podría dejar de admitir que eso era enormemente practico. De pronto decidió voltear a las ventanas para encontrarse con las horrendas cortinas verdes.

-_También me quiero llevar esas.-_ Por supuesto que conservaría un recuerdo de ese día de locos.

En la guerra habían muerto muchas personas inocentes entre ellos estudiantes y personas que no deberían de haber estado en ese lugar, eso es lo que pensaba el Profesor Remus Lupin mientras arreglaba unos frascos con contenidos dudosos en una repisa, ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de su esposa en plena batalla. Él había caído en una fuerte depresión de la que salió adelante solamente por su hijo y las últimas palabras de su esposa-_ Todas las cosas malas tienen que llegar a su final, es el destino, por favor cuida de nuestro hijo hazle saber el por qué su madre ha muerto.-_No pudo contenerse más y soltó una lagrima tenía que ser fuerte por él y por el futuro que esperaba vivir.

Se encontraba en esta situación cuando recibió el curioso mensaje que le cambiaría la vida totalmente, McGonagall.

En el mensaje se le citaba a una comida informal con la directora, podía llevar a su pequeño, al parecer también quería conocerlo. La cita estaba programada para el día siguiente, por la tarde, al parecer hacia buen tiempo así que decidió que aceptaría por mera cortesía hacia la gran mujer que lo citaba.

El día llego con demasiada prisa para su gusto, el ciclo escolar ya había iniciado, no entendía el porqué de la directora para citarlo, tal vez era solo por la curiosidad de ver al pequeño Tedd.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, lugar donde habían acorado la cita, dirigiéndose al despacho, realmente no tenía ánimos para ninguna conversación trivial así que esperaba algo más interesante y no una simple comida. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que efectivamente era algo grande. Volvería a ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al parecer en ese colegio se estaba gestando algo interesante.


	4. Noticias Inesperadas

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Noticias Inesperadas

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en el patio de la madriguera descansando y pensando en su futuro cuando de pronto una muy agitada Ginny se abalanza hacia ellos con el periódico en la mano, no se podía comunicar con ellos puesto que aún no recuperaba la compostura, definitivamente no podría hablar por un buen rato por la ardua carrera que hiso desde su casa hasta la colina en la que se encontraban los muchachos. Muy sorprendida Hermione es la que toma la iniciativa de leer el periódico puesto que supuso que la causa de que su amiga se encontrara en esa situación.

Al abrir el periódico no pudo estar más sorprendida, el titulo era totalmente inverosímil.

_Hogwarts Obligatoria_

Después de leer el título y estar paralizada por unos segundos se dispuso a leer el resto del artículo, no es que ella no quisiera volver al castillo, era que le intrigaba las circunstancias en la que se estaba dando tan inesperada orden.

Trataba sobre la reciente destitución de algunas de los Decretos Ministeriales que había lanzado Umbrige durante su desagradable permanencia en el colegio, cosa que le parecía extraña, que no se suponía que lo habían hecho en el momento que la Suma Inquisidora fue sacada del castillo? Al parecer no.

El punto más relevante de toda la historia era ese, no lo habían hecho y al parecer a penas se estaban dando cuenta del error. Eso quiere decir que había estado quebrantando las reglas durante bastante tiempo! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento eso no le causaba tantas molestias como lo hubiera hecho hace seis años atrás. Sí que sus mejores amigos eran mala influencia.

En fin, decía que el único decreto que habían mantenido era ese que hacia el colegio obligatorio y se adjuntaba una lista con todos los nombres de los que tendrían que ir. Busco su nombre, fácilmente lo encontró, _Fantástico_ también los nombres de sus compañeros estaban ahí, Harry y Ron, eran sus nombres claramente así como los nombres de todos los que conocía. A solo tres días del primero de septiembre. Tendría que prepararse, _Que emoción._

También decía que si los alumnos no se presentaban durante la primera semana de clases irían por ellos a sus respectivas ubicaciones así fuera en otro continente. Realmente se lo estaban tomando en serio.

Cuando Ginny se recuperó y les conto a ellos de lo que se trataba el asunto estallo una ola de protestas digna de algún tribunal por la defensa de las criaturas mágicas. Todo termino cuando frente a ellos se apareció la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall en persona.

-_Ah! Veo que se han enterado. Que les parece si entramos para ver los detalles de su regreso al colegio?-_se los dijo con la voz más amable que le habían escuchado nunca pero a la vez no dejaba lugar a replica.

Cuando entraron por la puerta de la cocina Molly los esperaba con unas tazas de té y unas pocas galletas, al parecer ella ya estaba enterada de la visita.

-_Bien creo que es hora de que sean aclaradas algunas de sus dudas, pero tengan en claro que no se los diré todo, no es que no les tenga confianza pero prefiero que las cosas sean llevadas de esta manera. Primero que nada permítanme aclararles que fui yo la que dio la idea sobre la prevalencia del Decreto de obligación en la asistencia al colegio_.-Hubo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Ron estallo. Claro Típico de él, al parecer no podía mantener una conversación normal y civilizada.

-_Pero por que nos obligan?-_Grito al tan alto que Hermione tuvo la necesidad de cubrir sus odios.-_ Que acaso no hemos demostrado que somos capaces?-_ se encontraba tan rojo que Hermione se sintió tentada a soltar una risilla.-_Deberían de convertirnos en aurores inmediatamente! Después de todo participamos activamente en la Guerra!-_ Sus argumentos eran válidos pero la chica sospechaba que no eran suficientes para convencer a la Directora.

McGonagall aún se encontraba en su posición tomando tranquilamente, el que para su gusto era el mejor te de la semana, escuchando los pobres argumentos de Ronald cuando le vio directamente él supo que jamás le ganaría en esta discusión_-Comprendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere señor Weasley pero me temo que es imposible concederle esa petición, no por que no tenga derecho si no porque aún no está preparado para llevar a cabo tal cargo dentro del ministerio, no digo que no pueda hacerlo en un futuro simplemente que para ello es necesario tener el título del colegio y yo no estoy dispuesta a emitirlo sin que curse el último año que le queda_.-Si era posible Ron enrojeció aún más, pero esta vez de vergüenza y no de furia, era curioso como la directora podía captar ese tipo de detalles.

-_Pero Harry y yo teníamos planeado no volver, y entrar al curso inicial para ser Aurores…-_Era inútil, lo descubrió en la mirada impasiva que le dedicaba la mujer.

Hasta el momento Harry Potter se había quedado callado esperando y analizando la conversación, definitivamente esta ordenanza y por ello también la visita iban más allá de lo evidente, no solamente era un mero anuncio de parte de la Directora. Ella había venido con otras intenciones y el averiguaría cuales eran.

Definitivamente este curso sería interesante, si no fuera así, después de los últimos años habría sido realmente aburrido.

_-Está bien, nos prepararemos para asistir al último curso-_Cedió Harry a nombre de sus compañeros, sabía que Hermione de cualquier manera tenía planeado volver, ahí el del problema sería Ron ya lo resolvería más tarde. Tal vez necesitaría un poco de cuerda y cinta.


	5. Retorno

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Retorno

Después de lograr una captura exitosa sobre Nott, Hermione y los demás tuvieron que preparar el tedioso regreso, ella hubiese preferido utilizar medios Muggles pero para ello tendría que atar a Malfoy y esperaba evitar la vergüenza de hacerlo, el a pesar de tener la varita restringida, un genial hechizo que encontró en uno de los libros antiguos que se encontraban en Grimmauld Palace, aun se encontraba rebelde a lo que se le pedía, la mayoría de las veces no las realizaba así que tendría que recurrir a cosas más drásticas si ese chico no se domesticaba, de ella dependía que lo hiciera. Por si las dudas preparo un poco de cinta aislante. Que viaje tan mas incomodo.

x.x.x

El domingo, un día antes de que el plazo final para que los alumnos se presentaran en el colegio todos aquellos que fueron traídos "voluntariamente" para cursar el año en Hogwarts empezaron a llegar, dejando asombrados a muchos habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmade ya que algunos venían atados de manos mientras que otros hasta mordazas presentaban, realmente se resistían a volver, entre ellos se encontraba Ronald Wesley, definitivamente se negaba a que lo obligaran así que Harry tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas a pesar de que le habían prometido a la Directora que volverían voluntariamente. Definitivamente su plan había funcionado.

Algunos de los que se encontraban atados de pies y manos fueron expresamente entregados por sus padres, para ellos era mejor que concluyeran los estudios a que se quedaran en casa para terminar de pudrirse o en su defecto que fueran a parar a Azkaban.

Harry aún se encontraba fatigado después de ir a "recoger" a los fugados, nunca se imaginó que el trasfondo en la visita de la directora era aquel, encomendarles la misión de hacer cumplir la ley. No habían sido pocos y por fortuna eran fáciles de localizar, no sabía cómo lo hacia la directora, pero no le importaba. Por ahora así las cosas eran más fáciles para él.

No había por que agregarle más problemas a su vida.

La mayoría no se resistía mucho así que los elegidos para llevar a cabo la tarea se separaban, generalmente no llegaban muy lejos así que eran presas fáciles. Sin embargo su equipo solo una vez tuvo que separarse, cuando a él le toco correr detrás de Malfoy, había sido sumamente tedioso, pero al final pudieron atraparlo. _Genial_.

Lo que le preocupaba era que el después fue asignado para ir por Nott, a quien sorprendentemente habían localizado en América.

Si, a mitad de la guerra había desaparecido, nadie sabía de él, para Harry Nott había sido astuto e inteligente al elegir largarse y desentenderse de todo el asunto, además de las tácticas que utilizo para hacerlo y no lo notaran, mucho después de que se descubrió su ausencia también supieron de que sus cuentas habían sido vaciadas sin rastro alguno, ojala él hubiese tenido esa opción.

Ahora Harry no sabía si Hermione, Malfoy y Luna habían podido con él, eso lo tenía ansioso por qué no pudo ir con ellos a causa del imbécil de Ron que se negaba a acatar la ley, ahora lo maldecía- _Maldito Ron- _mascullo mientras le daba un buen azote en la nuca para que dejara de retorcerse, si seguía de esa manera tendría que amarrarlo a un poste y levitarlo hasta la entrada al colegio donde no tendría escapatoria. Esperaba ver a Hermione por ahí trayendo a Nott junto con los demás, rogaba porque ese muchacho no fuera de los encadenados. Mientras Ron seguía removiéndose y tratando de maldecirle, _Fantástico! genial inicio ahora tengo que buscar un buen poste..._

x.x.x.

Minerva se encontraba de pie, frente a la ventana del despacho del Director, contemplaba entre divertida y ansiosa la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Ronald Weasley era introducido al Colegio a la fuerza y no solo eso, venia colgado de un poste amarrado de pies y manos. La mordaza daba el toque final. Estaba orgullosa de Potter. Alguna vez tendría que darle un premio.

Para la directora del colegio era bastante curiosa la forma en que los estudiantes llegaban a relacionarse entre sí, ella no tenía manera de entenderlos ni un poco, por eso no se extrañó cuando los gemelos, junto con el profesor Lupin le presentaron el plan de ataque.

Ellos ahora mismo estaban poniéndolo en marcha, esperaba que no se presentaran fallas. Les había dado toda la libertad para moverse en Hogwarts, así que por ahora no se preocuparía por nada ya más adelante vendría lo difícil.

En ese momento, en el despacho del profesor se encontraban los gemelos revisando minuciosamente si nueva copia de "el mapa del merodeador" era una suerte que el profesor tuviera una, aunque no era tan buena como la de Harry, serviría para fines prácticos tal y como querían.

La idea que les rondaba la cabeza era un tanto descabellada pero al fin de cuentas sería efectiva.

Para llevarla a cabo eran necesarios algunos de los inventos de los gemelos, Lupin ahora entendía a la directora, había mucho potencial en esos muchachos a la hora de idear planes y ejecutarlos, nadie más era tan perfecto para el plan y esto le hacía ponerse nostálgico, los merodeadores lo hubiesen hecho bien, no le cabía la menor duda sin embargo era hora de poner manos a la obra, ya no había tiempo.


	6. En Marcha

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

En marcha

Al fin empezaría, era la hora de poner a prueba su posición como directora, con eso haría las cosas difíciles para todos.

Era hora de dar el discurso de bienvenida. Esperaba hacerlo bien.

-_Bien, veo que ya todos los invitados están aquí, realmente lamento la forma en que algunos llegaron_,-realmente no, le pareció de lo más divertido!- _pero era necesario para que terminaran sus estudios!, Muchas felicidades a todos aquellos que están a punto de terminar, es hora de ponerse serio y decidir qué es lo que se quiere en esta vida, solo hay dos caminos claros: La felicidad o la desgracia, de ustedes depende cual sigan, nosotros como sus profesores solamente estamos aquí para guiarlos en el proceso de alcanzar esa importante decisión_.-

En ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su objetivo, ese futuro tan precioso que esperaba poder llegar a ver, aun había mucho por hacer.

-_Para iniciar con las sorpresas es momento de presentarles a mis asistentes para este ciclo escolar, Los gemelos Wesley quienes alegremente han aceptado unirse a nosotros. Hay que tomar su ejemplo y tomarse todo con calma_.- Se escucho un ligero rumor, si que había sorprendido con esa declaración de hecho aun no podía creer lo fácil que había sido convencerlos de volver al colegio

_-Además se ha decidido renovar la forma en que se llevan las cosas aquí, para empezar les hablare de las nuevas reglas, espero que comprendan._

_Esto ya lo sabían pero es importante reafirmarlo. Nadie está autorizado a dejar los terrenos del Colegio sin mi autorización, lo lamento pero los profesores están incluidos en esto._

_Le recomiendo a los alumnos no intentar escapar, deben saber esto, no lo lograran. Si logran salir de los terrenos, cosa que no creo que pase, serán inmediatamente devueltos, no hay excepciones se los garantizo.-_

Hubo un silencio penetrante el cual esperaba, fuera de expectativa, nada podía ponerle mas nerviosa.

-_Bien, los castigos se llevaran a cabo de forma diferente, se instaurara un tribunal para los casos graves, en los que se encuentra el escape, peleas entre alumnos, entre otras cosas, se les hará llegar una copia de la nueva reglamentación. Los castigos serán decididos por mí y por mis nuevos asistentes, la excepción son las aulas, ahí es territorio de los profesores, pueden seguir de la misma manera con el sistema de puntaje._

_Por ahora lo más importante que quiero que sepan, especialmente para los de último curso, es que a partir de ahora y en adelante, espero, yo voy a decidir cuándo se gradúan y el tipo de promociones al que tienen derecho, es decir, el periodo antiguo de los cursos en Hogwarts ha sido disuelto por mí. Solamente una fecha es inamovible y esa es el 1 de septiembre. _

_Más adelante se le harán llegar a los prefectos los detalles de esta nueva regla, por ahora eso es todo-._

Cuando la Directora termino de hablar las protestas no se hicieron esperar y Minerva estaba consiente desde el inicio que tal cosa pasaría, por ello decidió que les daría un poco de libertad durante 24 horas. Ya después se darían cuenta quien realmente mandaba en el lugar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hermione se encontraba atónita, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella lo sospechaba por la forma en que fueron por algunos alumnos y la ley de asistencia obligatoria, pero esto realmente era demasiado. Los habían encerrado como si realmente hubieran cometido un crimen! Era inaceptable, realmente inaceptable. Pero por ahora no había nada que hacer, pondría toda su atención en los estudios, tal y como había planeado desde un principio y si las nuevas reglas interferían en sus planes ya vería que hacer con ellas por ahora no era asunto suyo.

Por otro lado estaban los demás estudiantes, y dudaba mucho que todos se quedaran quietos y satisfechos como ella. Por ejemplo Ronald Wesley, estaba en shock, tanto así que no había probado bocado desde que se dio la autorización de continuar con la cena, estaba hecho piedra y tenía una mirada vacía aun no podía creer al infierno que lo habían arrastrado, -Maldito Harry y maldita Hermione! Por queme han obligado a volver. No quería volver al lugar donde pasaron tantas desgracias y para colmo ahora esas reglas.- Aun no se recuperaba de la impresión cuando se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde que la cena estaba por acabar y sus amigos llevaban bastante tiempo intentando llamar su atención, la verdad es que había perdido el apetito así que no le importo mucho el haberse quedado sin cenar. Esperaba que todo fuera un sueño así que se levantó, no sin antes maldecir a todo lo que viviera y se fue a su dormitorio, aun esperaba que eso no cambiara mucho si no sí que se volvería loco.

Harry estaba satisfecho con la reacción general, no había anarquía como esperaba ni tampoco disturbios sin sentido, al parecer todo el mundo estaba en el mismo estado que Ron, aun sin poder entender del todo lo que sucedía alrededor, todo estaba en calma hasta que la poca tensión que sostenía el estado de ánimo general se rompió y como no Ronald era el culpable.


	7. Día Horrible

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Día Horrible.

Luna Lovegood es sin lugar a dudas una persona singular, la vida de Luna había estado llena de emociones, algunas no eran del todo de su agrado pero qué más daba, así era la vida, el objetivo de ella era hacerla difícil. Si todo fuera fácil no sería divertido.

Aceptaba libremente su personalidad llena de rasgos inquietantes para la mayoría de las personas, sin embargo poco le importaba, ella vivía por ella misma y por nadie más, a menos que se tratara de sus amigos, por cierto era hora de buscarlos.

Estaba realmente emocionada con la noticia que le acababan de dar, la Directora sí que era sensacional! Seria promovida al Séptimo curso!

Para ella era realmente algo especial, no podía esperar para decírselo a los demás, pero algo raro estaba sucediendo, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines cuando una situación le llamo la atención, pensaba que podría tratarse de algún animal esperando por ser capturado cuando tuvo que apartarse a un lado y esconderse, ahí frente a ella se encontraban los Gemelos, en una pose bastante sospechosa, terminando de enterrar algo, no sabía exactamente que era, pero lo averiguaría algún día, hoy estaba demasiado emocionada con su promoción!

Sospechaba que las cosas se pondrían interesantes, pero no de la manera mala, de esa forma lo detestaba! Por más interesantes que fueran las cosas, esta vez sería interesante pero de la forma buena.

Una dama especial como ella demuestra fe en lo irracional y desconocido.

Se alejo de los Gemelos sin que ellos sospecharan que habían sido vistos. Era hora de la cena y sospechaba que los nargles se pondrían inquietos pronto.

Cantar una canción ayudaría.

xoxoxoxox

Habían pasado alrededor de 24 horas, las que se había prometido que les daría para que se relajasen un poco y se sintieran seguros de nuevo en el colegio, además deberían de ponerse al día con todos ya que esperaba que después no tuvieran tiempo para nada mas, lo divertido llegaría esta noche!

Por ello la Directora se apresuro a los jardines del castillo, tenía que terminar ella misma con los preparativos finales para la primera etapa.

Esperaba no ser vista por nadie.

Al llegar a los limites de los terrenos alzo sus brazos y murmuro algunas palabras en idioma antiguo, una tras otra como si de hechizos se tratasen, cada una acompañada con un destello que terminaba por recorrer todo el perímetro hasta volver a donde McGonagall estaba, mas ella no se inmutaba por ello, necesitaba terminar el trabajo, ya no había marcha atrás.

Se estaba poniendo el sol cuando la última palabra salió de su boca acompañada por el mayor de los destellos, blanco, el más brillante, aquel que daba por finalizado el encantamiento. Realmente se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, con esto ni una rata se escaparía del colegio.

Suspirando y sintiendo por primera vez cansancio desde que inicio con el proyecto se dirigió de nuevo a su despacho. Aun tenía cosas que hacer.

Y ya era casi hora de la cena…

xoxoxoox

Ese día en especial se le antojaba horrible. Sinceramente aun estaba un poco aturdida, no podía creer que su padre la hubiese entregado de esa manera! Simplemente era increíble...

Lo peor que le podía pasar en la vida, volver al colegio. A quien se le pudo ocurrir tan estúpida idea? Definitivamente no quería volver, aun menos después del fiasco que resulto su acusación durante el inicio de la batalla en Hogwarts, ahora no podía estar más arrepentida de aquellas palabras _«¡Pero él está ahí! Potter está allí. ¡Que alguien lo agarre!» _ese era el único momento en el que admitia ser estúpida, pero que nadie podía comprender que así se evitaba el enfrentamiento directo? Que si se hubiese entregado a Potter muchos estarían vivos? Al parecer la mayoría creía todo lo contrario, que horror de día.

-_ Parkinson!-_ al parecer había alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para hablarle en estas circunstancias. - _Pansy ya hazme el favor de poner atención a lo que te estoy diciendo. Es algo de suma importancia- _Que podía ser más importante que recordar mi miseria? Bien ya no importaba realmente, me había consumido los sesos pensando en las cosas horribles que me harían a mi regreso desde que la temible carta llego y aun más desde que mi padre decidió entregarme.

-_Bien suelta lo que tengas que decir Zabini- _estaba seriamente irritable y sensible al tener que cuidarme las espaldas todo el tiempo, realmente no sabía lo que esta clase de gente podría hacer a la persona que intento entregar al "grandioso Harry Potter" y aun menos a una casi mortifaga reformada.

Zabini me observaba con una mirada que se me antojaba realmente idiota, yo podría clasificarla entre lastima y compasión, que aburrimiento. _-Suéltalo ya!-_

_-Ok. No eres nada divertida cuando te pones en plan autocompasivo, yo solo quiero invitarte al gran Comedor, es casi hora de la cena- _ok, eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero se trataba de Zabini así que le seguí sin detenerme a pensar en los rumores e insultos ya tendría otra ocasión para hacerles caso ahora solamente tenia hambre.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

La tensión que se sentía el día anterior, cuando la directora empezó a dar sus "reglas" y demás, había casi desaparecido, aun cuando el alumnado fue convocado a presentarse sin falta, en realidad la mayoría tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese una broma, oh sorpresa.

Minerva se encontraba expectante, se había dado cuenta del cambio de ambiente, era hora de destruirlo de nuevo.

-_Buenas noches queridos alumnos. Es un placer para mi verles tan animados! Para celebrar la ocasión les hare un anuncio que les aseguro les encantara.- _todos se encontraban expectantes, al parecer ya tenían la guardia alta, lastima.

-_Como ya saben se instaurara un tribunal y para que ello se lleve a cabo necesito que cada una de las casas elija a un alumno como su representante.- Silencio._

_-Las elecciones se darán dentro de un mes, las bases serán anunciadas en los tablones de anuncios! Buena suerte a todos.-_

Lo que prometía ser una noche tranquila término siendo de lo más interesante.


	8. Tablon de Anuncios

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

El Tablón de anuncios

Lunes por la mañana y mormullos por doquier. Primer día de clases.

El despertar del colegio fue más inquietante de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado, vale que creyera que se estaba pasando un poco y además le encantaba la popularidad que gozaba en esos momentos pero, como bien había dicho desde un inicio, nada haría que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba que los demás alumnos no se lo tomaran tan a mal como temía, bueno eso lo averiguaría al iniciar el desayuno, total ya había pasado por las tablas de anuncios en las salas comunes, el escándalo sería inevitable y la tranquilidad que disfrutaba en esos momentos mientras tomaba su delicioso te se desvanecería.

Suponía que ese día se marcaria como el fin de la profesora favorita.

_-Maravilloso_.

xoxoox

Francamente no podía negarlo, había dormido como una marmota, si, muy a mi pesar, de hecho aun me sentía un poco somnoliento, ayer me excedió y termine por montar un escándalo de los gordos aun para mis estándares pero no podía dejar el orgullo a un lado! y mucho menos admitir que me había encantado volver, jamás lo haría así que ese numerito era necesario para la supervivencia.

Claro! tenía que hacer algo después de la humillación que pasó por culpa de mi supuesto mejor amigo, aquel que llaman héroe y por ahora para mi, el maldito y jodido Harry Potter!, no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, esa se la pagaba por su nombre Ronald Wesley.

Quien hubiera imaginado que llegaría a tales extremos!, terminar atándolo a un poste?

Definitivamente tomaría venganza.

Aun estaba dentro de mi parloteo mental cuando algo llamo mi atención en el tablón de anuncios, cosa rara por que jamás lo veo.- _Oh! hay una foto mía.._.- veo un poco más abajo y_\- CARAJO!-_ una vergonzosa toma cercana de mi haciendo el ridículo al ser transportado al interior del colegio_.-Demonios_\- nada podía ser peor. Me desharé de ella antes que los demás decidan voltear a verla, mientras me voy acercando al tablón veo a un lado, ha aparecido una noticia y al parecer de las gordas, de eso me doy cuenta mientras la leo, probablemente no era tan grande pero demonios! para mí lo era. Precisamente por eso no quería volver. Demasiadas emociones para mi frágil corazón.

Bomba Nuclear a la vista.

**TABLON DE ANUNCIOS**

**BIENVENIDOS**

**1.-QUEDA EXTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDA LA SALIDA DEL COLEGIO, NO IMPORTA LA RAZON. (Alumnos y profesores)**

**2.- SE INSTAURARA UN TOQUE DE QUEDA A PARTIR DE LAS 20:00 HRS Y SE LIBERARA A LAS 6:30 HRS.**

**3.- CUALQUIER DUDA O ACLARACION FAVOR DE COMUNICARCE CON LA DIRECTORA.**

Qué demonios! que hare con mi bocadillo de media noche? no puedo dormir mi sueño relajante sin él. Aun no salía de mi asombro cuando otro anuncio llamo mi atención.

**Felices Elecciones!**

**A continuación se mostraran las bases para participar en las siguientes elecciones, es crucial que se cumplan los requisitos.**

**-Las elecciones decidirán al representante de cada casa.**

**-Se elegirán a los candidatos en una primera ronda por medio de nominaciones**

**-Solamente pueden participar alumnos de 7mo curso **

**-Para que la nominación sea válida el alumno debe de tener por lo menos dos votos más para respaldarlo**

**-La primera ronda se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana a partir de este día.**

**-Solo un voto por alumno**

**-Deberán depositar la ficha de su nominado en la urna mágica localizada en el gran comedor. Estará equipada para evitar trampas.**

**-en caso de que nadie sea nominado o ninguno alcance los votos de respaldo la directora se hará cargo de la nominación.**

** Favor de pensarlo muy bien, de esta elección dependerán muchas cosas en un futuro.**

**Suerte.**

Estaba terminando de leer cuando algunos otros alumnos se acercaron desde su espalda para enterarse de las "Buenas nuevas" o eso pensaba hasta que escucho algunos murmullos y risas mal disimuladas. Joder! me había olvidado de la terrible fotografía! Y cuando intento arrancarla… JODER DOBLE! Pegada mágicamente. Alguien no me quiere.

xoxoox

Desafortunadamente para la mayoría de los alumnos era la hora del desayuno. Algunos ya estaban enterados de las medidas que se habían tomado pero el desafortunado Draco había tenido mejores cosas en las que ocuparse y pensar.

Su estúpida varita aun estaba afectada por el aun más estúpido hechizo de la metomentodo Granger. No podía sobrevivir en la casa de las serpientes de esa manera, tenía que averiguar cómo deshacerse de esa molestia y tenía que hacerlo pronto, no soportaría mucho tiempo.

-Como ya sabrán está TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO salir de los terrenos del colegio, por lo tanto en intentar hacerlo les traerá represalias.- Al parecer habían atrapado a los tres imbéciles que habían planeado fugarse la noche pasada.- Sin embargo algunos de sus compañeros y profesores se han manifestado en contra de tal medida.-perfecto! al fin algunas personas masomenos inteligentes- Por ello me he dado a la tarea de encontrar una solución a sus angustias.- Magnifico. Pff.

-Primero que nada, no conseguirán un permiso para salir de mi, así que tendrán que seguir con mis condiciones. No hay otra manera.

-Tedioso. Aburrido. Que tontería estará planeando la flamante Directora, posiblemente algo como "a ver quien avergüenza mas a un Slytherin" o "jugando a castigar a un ex-mortifago"- al momento de decirlo Theo a mi lado mostro una leve sonrisa. Curioso.

-Para empezar las excursiones al pueblo quedan suspendidas, si las quieren de regreso no les queda de otra que participar en un pequeño juego que he preparado para ustedes.- Cuando esas palabras salieron a de la boca de esa mujer no pude estar más sorprendido y escuche un leve: _joder! puede que Malfoy no esté tan majara y paranoico. -_imbécil eso lo considerare un insulto.- el estúpido de Blaise se me quedo viendo como si fuera aun más astuto de lo que realmente es.


	9. Mas Noticias

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Mas Noticias.

Después de darse por vencido con esa fotografía Ron tuvo una magnífica idea. Hermione! Exacto! Quien más que ella podría ayudarlo con ese pequeño favor?

Ella era definitivamente la indicada, solamente le daba un poco de corte. Las cosas aun estaban extrañas desde aquel fallido segundo beso. No podía decir que no le haya gustado el primero, en medio de la excitación de la guerra, toda la presión y estrés, simplemente había sido mágico sin embargo el segundo se sintió como un error, como si besara a una hermana, algo incestuoso, definitivamente raro.

Aun se sentía confundido, quizá no debió de besarla en ese jardín lleno de cosas raras en su casa así que en su mente había una sola solución: tendría que probar una tercera vez.

Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con ella largo y tendido, dejaría de tratar de huir de la situación.

Además… Necesitaba su ayuda! Esa fotografía tenía que desaparecer.

Cuando decidió que lo mejor era buscarla en la biblioteca alguien se cruzo en su camino haciéndolo retroceder. No podía creer que eso le pasara precisamente a él.

-_Hey Lav.-_

Xoxox

En algún lugar del castillo una castaña caminaba sonriendo y silbando sin una razón aparente. En realidad nadie sabía que había hecho una travesura, realmente excitante, ahora sabia por que los gemelos se esforzaban tanto por el resultado final.

Este sabor es realmente dulce.

No temía ser descubierta. Su reputación le protegía, definitivamente. Debía admitir que ser una rata de biblioteca tenía sus beneficios.

Aunque no contaba con que quedaran cabos sueltos, su falta de experiencia le pasaría factura.

Tendría que practicar un poco más y ser una chica mala.

Pero por ahora era tiempo de la reunión matutina que para su sorpresa se realizaría en los jardines frontales, se preguntaba la razón aunque no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Luna le esperaba.

xoxoxoxox

El rocío matutino daba peculiar olor a humedad latente en el ambiente, realmente se podía sentir que pronto seria otoño por ello la Directora creyó prudente hacer una reunión en los jardines y así aligerar el ambiente un poco aunque realmente no creía que se necesitara de ese tipo de medidas.

-_Seguramente algunos de ustedes se han estado preguntando la razón por la que fueron traídos de esta manera al colegio, es muy razonable_\- su discurso empezó a la mar de bien- _Aunque ya se les han explicado algunas de las razones supongo que aun no se encuentran del todo satisfechos, es por esto que se los diré con todas sus letras_.-

Había pensado toda la noche en una forma de comunicar esto de una forma suave y nada agresiva pero en ese momento se había olvidado de todo eso y simplemente lo soltó.- _Se ha hecho así por disposición mía a lo que en resumidas cuentas es, como dirían los Muggles: "Por que se me dio la gana"-_ Después de esa declaración los murmullos y las protestas abiertas no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo la de un pelirrojo que se le antojaba bastante molesto y por ello la popularidad de la Directora creció aun mas, si eso podía llamársele popularidad, pero en ese momento no le importo mucho y les callo rápidamente.

-_Se ha vuelto loca…-_Suspiro el pelirrojo y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo para su desgracia, así que se dio por vencido por el momento.

\- _Entonces con eso dicho les explicare otro par de cositas…-_El rostro de Minerva se volvió un poco mas jovial o al menos eso le pareció a los alumnos que empezaban a temerle un poco.-_Desde el momento en el que ingresaron a los terrenos son míos y puedo hacer lo que haya que hacer en pos del futuro y mi objetivo que es que todos se den cuenta de lo valiosa que es la vida_.- Los alumnos aun se encontraban tan absorbidos por la declaración que no se movieron ni un poco a pesar de la siguiente noticia.- _Tuvieron un periodo de 24 horas después de que las puertas del colegio se cerraron para poder huir, les concedí la opción a hacerlo y se los comunique durante la cena y para mi sorpresa solamente tres alumnos lo intentaron y obviamente, fallaron. A decir verdad esperaba que muchos más se dieran cuenta de este detalle pero para mí beneficio eso no sucedió _\- La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil. Era cierto, al entrar el colegio no se sentía tan poderoso como lo hacía ahora, es una lástima que no lo notara hasta ahora que se lo decían directamente.

-_Pero ese no es el asunto que nos trae aquí a esta hora. Les he prometido una solución a sus preocupaciones y esa la tengo aquí y ahora.-_ BUUUUM Bombarda a la vista.- _Se realizaran una competencia por equipos que intentaran escapar del colegio. Pero para tener una oportunidad de participar en este, que a decir verdad es como el gran juego, primero tienen que pasar por una serie de pruebas que me dirán si son dignos o no de mi concesión_.- La emoción de la directora no podía ser mayor , si no contabas la conmoción de todos los demás.

\- _Los equipos que ganen alguna de las pruebas pueden esperar diversos premios, como libertades o hasta visitas al pueblo. Aunque también existe un gran premio sorpresa para aquellos con la mayor puntuación acumulada al final_.-

-_Los maestros también participaran como asesores de los equipos y se les darán los beneficios ganados. Todos tienen la oportunidad de escoger que equipo apoyaran y los alumnos también tienen el derecho de declinar a los profesores.-_ A Hermione le rondaba por la mente una pregunta que inmediatamente le respondieron. -_Por supuesto, las pruebas están divididas por grados. De lo contrario se daría pie a ventajas ridículas._

-_Los equipos serán integrados por diez personas. Ahora pasando a otra cosa más importante_.- Los gritos se ahogaron aun mas si eso era posible- _Los nominados por cada casa para ser los representantes están aquí._\- Y saco un gran sobre- Todos se sorprendieron puesto que casi nadie recordaba eso de las votaciones, en especial Harry_.- Como se recibieron muy pocos votos,-_ La mirada que les dirigió fue de total desaprobación y todos, absolutamente todos se sintieron mal por ello_.- He decidido que seré yo quien designe a los jefes, sin necesidad de la votación final ya que nadie se ha mostrado lo suficientemente interesado en el puesto. Así que con esto dicho la lista de los elegidos se encuentra en el tablón de anuncios en sus respectivas salas comunes_.- Nadie se esperaba esto, un poco más del yugo de la Dirección. Esto se estaba tornando grave. Y entonces para que quería el Sobre? Muchos se hicieron esa pregunta.

xoxoxoxox

La calma de Harry no se debía a que no le sorprendiera todas las noticias que estaba recibiendo en ese momento si no a lo que pasaba del otro lado de donde estaba el, Ron como siempre removiéndose como comadreja, en ese sentido le daba un punto a Malfoy, siempre acertaba con los apodos a excepción del suyo claro. Esta demás decir que no ponía nada de atención a lo que se decía en el estrado, y eso era porque claramente estaba enterado. Había logrado que los gemelos se quebraran, por supuesto no fue nada fácil pero lo había logrado.

La confrontación con ellos fue de lo más extraña, al final sentía que ellos lo habían emboscado y no al contrario, como él lo había planeado, porque Oh si, el sabia que ellos tenían algo que ver con todo esto, desde el momento en que entraron y fueron presentados. Ninguno de los dos hubiese aceptado en ese momento separarse de la tienda si no fuera porque algo les había atraído mucho de ese lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento en realidad no le habían dicho nada de nada. El solo rellenaba con suposiciones.

Según ellos para empezar con el plan se tenía que llevar a cabo una operación a la que llamaron "_Como miel para osos"_ espera, no hubiese sido más apropiado 'abejas a la miel'?, no importa. Sus objetivos se verían atraídos hacia su trampa de eso no le cabía la menor duda o eso esperaba.

El programa se dividía en dos partes, uno prácticamente secreto y otro que era totalmente abierto al público, el único detalle era controlar a tantos adolecentes, si no se cuidaban podrían terminar muy mal y la sospecha más grande que tenia era que los gemelos harían todo lo posible para que eso suceda.

Ahora se arrepentía de ello, a estas alturas prefería no saber nada, ya todo estaba arreglado solo esperaba que saliera según los planes.

Por ahora todo en calma.

Por ahora…

Xoxoxoxoxo

Odiaba admitirlo pero esto se está poniendo divertido, las noticias que recibieron por la mañana por lo menos lo eran, noticias. Hasta se le quitaron las ganas de hacer berrinche y eso que era un experto consagrado, necesitaba calma para seguir.

Aun estaba bastante molesto con Hermione por poner esa fotografía en el Tablón. Como se atrevía!? Tendría que recurrir a sus hermanos para asegurar una venganza… y porque no? Matar dos pájaros de un tiro o más bien traidores! Ese Potter y Granger se enterarían quien es Ronald Wesley de eso se encargaba. Pero por ahora había que concentrarse, había que ganar ese jueguito al que McGonagall los había metido.

Seguro necesitaba su cámara.


End file.
